Modeling 101
by tHe dAily ScRibbLeR
Summary: Temari, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura are aspiring models; each wanting the internship for a different reason. Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, and Sasuke are just regular guys with a knack for photography. DISCONTINUED.
1. The Models

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the _Naruto_ characters.

* * *

**The Models**

* * *

_"Having trouble finding your career path? Have you ever wanted to be a model? Do you ever feel like you're the only beautiful person in a crowd? Than modeling is the perfect career for you! All you have to do is call toll free 1-800-384-4835..."_ a blond and busty woman said as she motioned to the number that was currently flashing on the television screen.

"I can't believe that people would actually sign up for something like that. It's such a reward-less, demeaning, superficial way of advertising yourself. Besides, it can't even be that hard; I mean, you just have to pose for a few pictures." a dirty blond with tan skin said disgustedly.

"That's not fair, what models do is very hard work and takes a _lot_ of talent." a brunette with brown eyes, tan skin, and distinct purple tattoos on his face retorted appreciatively as he eyed the woman in the commercial.

"Oh, shut it Kankurou." the blond rolled her eyes and threw a balled up piece of paper at him.

"Temari." a redhead with the Japanese character for _Love_ tattooed on his forehead warned, his vivid blue eyes locking with her dark teal ones.

"If you think it's so easy the you should do it, Temari." Kankurou retorted.

"No thanks, dear brother. I'm not so interested in that stuff, if you hadn't noticed already. Besides, I'm not exactly hyped about becoming some anorexic bimbo. Yeah and besides, I don't think that I'm really cut-out for the high-fashion world of push-up bras and six-inch stilettos." she replied sarcastically, pointing to her current attire that consisted of faded jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and bright-red high-tops.

"Yeah, you're right. I mean, you couldn't even really pull it off. I mean really, can you see yourself getting all dressed up and stuff. It'd be hysterical to see, though." Kankurou added, giving a thoughtful look.

"I could pull it off!" Temari insisted.

"Uh-huh, yeah I could definitely picture you as a model." Kankurou replied sarcastically, giving a small chuckle.

"I could!" Temari fumed, throwing a pillow at him.

"Sorry sis, but you couldn't pull of being a model even if the job were handed to you on a silver platter." he guffawed.

"Is that a bet, Kanky? 'Cause if it is, well then you know that I'd win." she stated triumphantly.

"Yeah. Yeah it is. Gaara, you in?" he asked as he threw down a twenty.

"Fine. But I'm with Temari on this." Gaara replied.

"_What_? Betray your own brother? THat hurts. That hurts right _here_." Kankurou continued, while jabbing his chest.

* * *

_"...do you want to boost your self-esteem? If you've answered yes to three or more of these important questions then call toll free 1-800-384-4835 for the details!! We will supply you with nearly all the money for the internship! Just pick up the phone and call the number below!"_ the blond woman said as photos of the internships' "success stories" bombarded the screen. A dark-haired girl with light violet eyes stared wide-eyed at her T.V, quickly scribbling down the number on her hand.

"Hinata-san, what are you writing down?" a dark-haired man that looked uncannily like the girl asked as he walked by, stopping and eyeing her suspiciously.

"U-um nothing N-neji. N-nothing at all." she timidly replied, wincing at her attempt at a lie. Neji looked at her skeptically but walked away.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Hiashi wants to speak with you when you are free." Neji added as he backtracked and re-appeared at her door-frame. Hinata winced at the thought of how her last discussion with her father went, gave Neji a forced smile and thanked him for telling her. She ran down the stairs and knocked at her fathers' office, closing her eyes and preparing for the worst.

"Come in." a deep voice instructed.

"W-what do you n-need of m-me f-father?" she asked, stuttering at nearly every word.

"What have I told you about that little stuttering habit of your Hinata? We are Hyugas, we hold ourselves with pride." he chastised, clenching his fist in annoyance.

"Sorry, father. It shall not happen again." Hinata replied, staring at the floor and making sure she didn't stutter.

"Very well, it will be overlooked. However, I wanted to speak to you about your college options. Now, I know that you still haven't surpassed Hanabi according to your grades so, unless you somehow find a college that will accept you, I have signed you up for Konoha City College. You are dismissed." Hiashi continued, swiveling his chair so he no longer faced her.

Hinata, looking dumbstruck, simply nodded her head and walked out of the office. She ran to her room and shut the door._ I don't need father to boss me around! Maybe I should get away. Getting that internship sure would be nice..._

* * *

"Ow! Tenten! I give, I give!" a dark-haired man who was clad in green yelped, grabbing his hand in pain.

"See, Lee, now that I've beat you in arm wrestling I get a total of fifty bucks! Ha, you shouldn't have thought that I couldn't beat you in five sports!" Tenten, a brown-eyed brunette with her hair put up in two buns, gloated as she stuffed her newly-earned money in her pants-pocket. She grabbed the mans' arm, pulled him up from the chair, and patted him on the back.

"Tenten, you're not like other girls." Lee panted.

"Lee, how _could_ you say something like that? I could be an actress or even a model." Tenten said dramatically in a high-pitched voice, twirling a loose strand of hair around her finger and batting her eyelashes.

"Hey Tenten...I have another bet for you." he suggested slyly.

"Shoot. But bets haven't really been going that well for you, I mean when we tried to see who could eat more pies, who could eat hotdogs the fastest, who could out-drink the other, who cou-"

"I get it. But this is a good one. Just listen. I've heard of this modeling agency that is taking people for internships for only an entrance fee of one-hundred and fifty dollars!" Lee said excitedly.

"You know that I was kidding right? Besides I can't be a model, and where would we get the money huh?" Tenten replied doubtfully.

"Well...I'd loan you the money, besides are you one to turn down a bet? Because if you are well you'll regret it for the, _rest _of your life. Let me say that again; the _rest _of your _li_-" he continued, only to be stopped once Tenten hit him on the back of his head.

"Only if you triple the previous bet...to one-fifty. Then I could audition for free." she grumbled, ordering a sake before she could change her mind.

"Deal." he replied happily, shaking her hand and handing over one-hundred-fifty dollars.

* * *

_"Have you ever wanted to be a model? Do you ever feel like you're the only beautiful person in a crowd? Then modeling is the perfect career for you! All you have to do is call toll free 1-800-384-4835..." _the blond continued as she animatedly described her experience at the internship.

"Sakura, you should call!" a blue-eyed blonde said excitedly to a pink-haired, green-eyed girl that was about her age.

"I don't know Ino, I don't think so. I mean I already have a job at 66 Cafe with you, I make a good pay, I'm heading on the right track. I mean I'm set-wait, this would be the _perfect_ opportunity for you!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Well...I guess it is a pretty good idea-but you'd have to sign up with me." Ino replied, giving a devilish smile.

"Fine, but don't be surprised when you're given a callback and I'm stuck working at the 66 Cafe." Sakura replied as she grabbed her sidekick and began rapidly dialing the number.

* * *

Author's Note: And I'm at it again! Seriously, this is the third time that I've re-edited this story. Although, I think that this is the final time! I hope you like the story and it'd mean a lot if you would review! Thanks for taking the time to read this story!


	2. Meet the Photographers

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the _Naruto_ characters.

* * *

**Meet the Photographers**

* * *

"Congratulations, all of you have made it through the cast-call. Welcome to your first day of training. Now here are some waivers that I would like you to sign...just in case." Tsunade mumbled under her breath as she held out pens and waivers. All of the girls looked at her skeptically but slowly took one, taking their time to read the terms of the waiver.

"Your entrance fees are non-refundable and if you want to stay here, I suggest you sign these." she added as all of the girls immediately started filling out the information. About five minutes later she collected the waivers and pens and led them down the hall.

"Okay now that all of the legal stuff has been taken care of, you can choose your bed. The bedroom is this one, the first door to the left. Come back when you're done unpacking." she continued, banging the door as if it made it even clearer.

"I call the bed next to the window!" Temari hollered as she made her way into the bedroom.

"I want the one closest to the heater!" Ino yelled, following suit of the dirty blond.

"No I want it!" Sakura screeched back, pushing her way into the room.

"I'll beat you there Ino-pig!" Sakura hollered from inside the bedroom, racing to the bed.

* * *

"T-that's a pretty s-suitcase Sakura." Hinata said as she lifted her own onto her bed.

"Oh really? Thanks, I love the colors red and pink...if you hadn't noticed." she replied sheepishly as she looked down at her red tanktop, white shorts, and pink flip-flops.

"O-oh, t-that's nice...my f-favorite color i-is violet." Hinata replied as she sat on her bed.

"Are you girls done yet? I mean, it doesn't take much time to pick out a bed and put down your suitcase!" Tsunade yelled, causing Hinata to practically fall off her bed. All the girls exchanged glances and hurried outside, they didn't want to see the wrath of their boss on their first day.

"This is Shizune," Tsunade said once all the girls were present and accounted for, as she motioned to a black-haired woman that looked only a few years older than Temari.

"She will explain all the details of this er-internship. I have to go...file the paperwork." Tsunade finished lamely as she strode into her office.

"So, basically, this 'internship' is more of a semi-competitive learning experience for you girls, the models in training, and photographers. See, unlike previous years of our academy, you will each be assigned your own personal photographer who is also an intern. This way it is a learning experience for both you and the photographer and that way you will both gain skills that are much-needed in the real modeling industry. Now, every day, except today and Saturdays, you will be assigned a task to complete, they'll be photo-shoots and you'll be rated based on the best picture out of the bunch. You guys are gonna be left to your own devices for breakfast and lunch but we'll serve you guys dinner at six-thirty every night. The photographers are running a bit late so they will be here around dinnertime. So in between now and dinner I'd like for you girls to get acquainted and really make an effort to get to know one-another. Maybe try one of those circle-type get to know you games. Where you all sit in a circle and just go around telling people about yourself." Shizune suggested in a lively voice and bubbly demeanor. The girls, with nothing better to do, walked to their living room and took up Shizune's suggestion.

* * *

"Hi everyone, I'm Sakura. I grew up in New York and still live there, I'm a part-time waitress at 66 Cafe, I'm eighteen and I love kickboxing." Sakura said cheerfully as she looked to Ino, motioning her to speak up.

"Okay, I'm Ino and I've known Sakura since we were in diapers. We grew up next door neighbors and now we share the same apartment. I also work as a part-time waitress at the 66 Cafe and I'm also eighteen. I like playing tennis, but I'd definitely rather spend my time shopping." Ino said, waiting for somebody else to say something.

"I'm Temari and I'm from Nevada. I work as a cashier at Starbucks, I'm twenty-one, I have two painfully annoying younger brothers, and I'm into volleyball." Temari said.

"I'm Tenten, I'm nineteen and from New York as well, I work as a cashier at Blockbusters, er-I'm into a lot of sports but my two favorites are soccer and karate." Tenten said, making sure that she hadn't forgotten anything.

"U-um. M-my name is H-hinata a-and I, too, live in New York. I-I am a p-part time l-librarian and I am eighteen. I e-enjoy reading." Hinata said. After the introductions, they decided to tour the house for themselves. The living room, what they were already in, was quite spacious. It had a bookshelf, flat-screen T.V, a couch, coffee table, four or so armchairs, and a large window so they could overlook the busy streets of New York. The kitchen was just across from the living room, although it wasn't so much a room since it didn't have any walls, it was just sort of stuck in the upper right-hand corner of the living room. With granite-topped wooden counters and a sleek stainless steel stove, microwave, and refrigerator, it looked as if it could be featured in a magazine. They continued on in their exploration and found that there were three bathrooms, one bathroom that was big enough to have a huge jacuzzi big enough to fit at least six. The other two bathrooms were a bit on the small side, with a sink, toilet, and shower. They ambled down the hall and went into the first door that they found and saw five, very inviting-looking, beds. They each flopped onto one and began chatting about their commute there, Temari having had the worst of it since she had to come all the way from Nevada and spent nearly seven hours on a plane.

"When's dinner? I'm starved!" Tenten complained as she sat up.

"U-um I-I t-think t-that it is at s-six-thirty Tenten." Hinata replied from behind a book she had been reading.

"I wonder who our photographers will be..." Temari mused as she sat up.

"M-maybe they will be n-nice t-to us." Hinata said hopefully, placing her bookmark in her book and setting it down.

"Nah, they'll probably be bitches." Tenten continued, grateful for the distraction from her stomach.

"Now you've gone and made me anxious, Temari!" Sakura complained as she thought of their soon-to-be photographers.

"Maybe they'll be hot Puerto Rican guys!" Ino exclaimed, dreamy-eyed from the thought of it.

* * *

"Dinner!" Shizune yelled. All of the girls rushed to the table and started serving themselves to the delicious-smelling spaghetti and meatballs. _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Aw...I'm so hungry, will you get it Sakura?" Tenten pleaded as she looked lovingly at her dinner.

"I don't want to get it, Ino you get it!" Sakura said as she took a bite of her spaghetti.

"Temari will ya get it?" Ino asked, her voice almost nauseatingly sweet.

"No. Hinata get it." Temari said, but when she turned to Hinata, she was already opening the door.

"Hey. I'm Kiba." a tall, slim man with dark chocolate eyes and messy brown hair said.

"Me and the rest of the guys are the photographers are here. You must be one of the models. Pleasure to meet ya um..." he continued, rubbing his hand on his neck as he motioned for her to tell him her name.

"H-hinata." she offered, a blush tinting her cheeks as he smiled and stepped closer to her.

"Then pleasure to meet ya, Hinata." he said, walking through the door.

"U-um, w-why d-don't you all c-come in a-and m-meet the o-other g-girls." Hinata softly said, watching a rather large man with bright blue eyes and light brown hair amble in, followed by a tall lanky man with light skin, jet-black hair tied up in a ponytail, and dark eyes. Trailing behind them was a lean man with light skin, dark hair and eyes, and, as Hinata noticed as he walked by her, a small tattoo on the back of his neck. Then, last but not least, a man with long black hair, pale skin, and light violet eyes walked in.

"Neji-san!" Hinata exclaimed as she gave him a warm hug. She had always known that photography was one of his interests, and he was quite gifted at it, but she'd always thought that he'd be forced to run the family business rather than pursue his interests. Hinata guided the men to the table and quickly sat down, tapping all of them until they were facing the newcomers.

"Hi, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, to the right of me is Neji Hyuga, to the right of him is Sasuke Uchiha, to the right of him is Chouji Akimichi, and to the right of him is Shikamaru Nara; we're your photographers." he said, giving a wolfish grin as he eyed the models.

"I'm Temari no Sabaku, next to me is Tenten, across from her is Ino Yamanaka, across from me is Sakura Haruno, and the girl that was standing next to you is Hinata, although you probably already knew that. Why don't you all grab a few chairs." Temari said casually. Once they were all seated, which took quite a bit of searching through their new house to find extra chairs, they began serving themselves to dinner and introducing themselves.

"I'm from Brooklyn, New York. My sis is a veterinarian, I'm nineteen in a month, I like surfing and I have a dog named Akamaru but he's not coming until the end of the week, my sis needed to get him vaccinated today and she's gonna drop him off here when she's on her way to some veterinarian convention or something." Kiba said, smiling as he thought of Akamaru.

"I'm also eighteen, I like ping pong, and my family owns a butterfly rescue place, so I grew up around them." Chouji said, nudging Shikamaru to say something.

"I'm Shikamaru, I'm nineteen in a week or so, I like watching clouds, and some people call me a genius or something like that." Shikamaru said, finishing with a yawn. He nudged Neji and said that they all have to say something or else Tsunade would have their heads for 'not being inviting.'

"I am Neji Hyuga. I am nineteen, I enjoy soccer, and I've been accepted to NYU." Neji said monotonously.

"I'm Sasuke, I've been taking still life pictures since I was sixteen, I'm eighteen, and I've also been accepted to NYU." Sasuke said.

* * *

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm really tired, I think the trip did me in." Sakura said, heading for their room.

"Um, e-excuse m-me, but I-I d-didn't s-see any o-other b-bedrooms or beds. W-where a-are the boys g-going t-to s-stay?" Hinata asked, confusedly. The other girls went pale when they realized that Hinata was right and they ran to Tsunade's office and pounded on the door.

"What is it girls?" Tsunade asked, annoyed at the incessant pounding.

"Where are the photographers going to sleep Tsunade? There aren't any more beds." Sakura hollered through the door as Tsunade brightened up.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, the photographers will be staying in the same room as the models." she explained, dismissing them before they could form any kind of reaction.

"I'm bunking with Sakura!" Ino yelled.

"I'll go with you Hinata." Temari said, fearing that she'd feel guilty if Hinata were fed to the wolves.

"Wait, what about me?" Tenten asked.

"You can sleep with a lucky guy, Tenten. Maybe it'll be that guy, erm-Sasuke was it? Oh, I shouldn't have offered to bunk with you Sakura!" Ino exclaimed in realization. The girls came back and explained the situation to the boys.

"Now, um...you guys can choose who's gonna bunk with who, but there's going to be one guy leftover and they'll be sleeping with...um, you'll find out later." Sakura muttered. The guys huddled up and Kiba was bunking with Sasuke and Chouji was bunking with Shikamaru, they had sleep-overs all the time when they were kids.

"What? Why me?" Neji asked.

"Are you kidding? You're lucky, you get to sleep with one of the models!" Kiba exclaimed. After a lot of persuasion, Neji agreed and they walked back up to the girls.

"Okay, um well Tenten's gonna sleep with whoever you guys casted off." Temari said, pushing Tenten in front of the other girls.

"We're going to be switching girls that to sleep with one of the guys just so it's fair. I think that you guys should too...well you guys probably want to." Temari added with a devious smile. Hinata looked mollified looked to Temari.

"I have brothers, they rub off on you." she explained.

"So who's the lucky guy that sleeps with Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sleeping _with_ them, I'm sleeping _ next to_ them. There's a difference." Tenten tried in her defense. The guys just pushed Neji forward.

"Uh. Right, so lets go sleep." Sakura said.

"No, we should stay up all night!" Ino exclaimed.

* * *

Author's Note: Hehe so this is my third re-write of this story so I really hope you guys like it! Please give your feedback by pressing that big blue-ish button!


	3. The First Task

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the _Naruto_ characters.

* * *

**First Task**

* * *

Within the hour everyone except for Neji and Tenten were sleeping. Each on their 'side' of the bed, they made sure that they weren't even remotely close to each-other.

"I'm cold." Tenten complained. A heap of covers went flying in her face.

"Thanks." she said, her voice muffled by the covers.

"Hn." Neji replied tiredly. A minute or so went by.

"Why did those two air-heads have to take the bed next to the heater?" Tenten angrily complained, still shivering althoguh she was practically cocooned in the blankets.

"You are still cold." Neji asked, or more of stated.

"Um...n-not really." Tenten replied, her teeth chattering a little bit.

"You're a bad liar." Neji said as he rolled over, facing her back.

"N-no I'm n-" she was cut off when she felt something warm hug her from behind.

"Sleep." Neji commanded. Tenten never took orders from anyone and was about to retort but sleep deprivation soon overcame her.

* * *

"Aw...they're so cute!" Ino whispered as she hovered over Neji and Tentens' bed.

"Who has a camera?" Sakura asked exitedly..

"I-I do." Hinata spoke up. Then a flash. Tenten opened her eyes and everyone was blurry, she saw the faces of a bunch of people hovered over her. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, her vision focusing again. She looked around and tried to sit up but an arm was preventing her from moving, she elbowed Neji and moved his arm.

"Hello starshine! The Earth says hello!" Sakura exclaimed as Neji unpleasantly woke up.

"What. The. Hell?" Tenten asked irately.

"Go away. We're tired." Neji added.

"Well sorry _princess_ but you guys are already late." Temari said, giving a smug grin.

"What do you mean 'we're already late'?" Tenten demanded, sitting up.

"It's about seven right now. We have to meet Tsunade in...five minutes." Sakura explained.

"Shit!" Tenten groaned, making her way to the bathroom while picking up random articles of clothing from her suitcase. Neji rubbed his eyes and climbed out of bed, fishing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from his suitcase. When he and Tenten had finished changing everyone walked to the dining room where Shizune brightly stood.

"Hello, trainees! Did you have a nice night?" she asked. Everyones' eyes darted to Tenten and Neji, whom were oblivious to the many stares.

"So, for the first day we will set the models with their photographers...okay...um first is Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga. Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akamichi. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Neji Hyuga and Tenten. And finally, Temari no Sabaku and Shikamaru Nara." She finished, inhaling a deep breath.

"Now, here are your assignments for today..." she began, handing out a folder to every pair.

"You will be modeling in the attire that you are wearing right now, to get a sense of each of your personalities. It's more of a freestyle for both the model and the photographer. You will be given until tonight to present your photos and you will have as much film as needed. You all should eat up and at ten you may begin. The schedule and the location and all that information is in the folder ." she finished brightly, making her way back to Tsunade's office.

They all shuffled into the kitchen; Hinata started a large batch of coffee, Kiba got out the mugs, Temari cracked eggs for scrambled eggs, Shikamaru poured them into the pan, Sakura started toasting toast, Sasuke began buttering the already toasted toast, Tenten put frozen sausages into the microwave, Neji got out the plates, Chouji got out the condiments, and Ino set the table. If a stranger were to look into the kitchen they would think that they had been doing it for years, it was if they were in sync.

* * *

Author's Note: Hehe, yeah so I guess it's third time's the charm :) Please review and tell me how you like this newly re-edited chapter.


	4. Photos and Cookies

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the _Naruto_ characters.

* * *

**Photos and Cookies**

* * *

As they opened their folders, a small envelope was placed in one of the pockets. Kiba tore through his, Hinata carefully peeled it open, Sakura and Ino used their fingernails to cut through the top of it, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Chouji ignored theirs, Neji slowly ripped it open, and Tenten basically destroyed hers. They each read:

_First Task_

_Each model is to do her own makeup for this photo-shoot. She is to wear her current clothes and each __couple__ er-partnership is to be given a certain time slot in the day to be shooting in the specified location (Given in detail below). Each pair is to be given a role of film good for twenty shots. Remember, models, this is to show your personality and personal style. Photographers, even though this is to show the models' personality, don't forget to direct them to do as you please, also don't forget to be creative. You each have fifteen minutes to complete this task._

_**Time Slots**:_

_Shikamaru Nara and Temari No Sabaku - 10:15 AM_

_Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga - 10:30 AM_

_Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka - 10:45 AM_

_Neji Hyuga and Tenten - 11:00 AM_

_Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno - 11:15 AM_

_**Location**_

_In the backyard by the bench and pond._

_Once you have finished your role of film, bring it to Shizune and relax until others finish; if you are later in the day, relax amongst yourselves and wait until you are called to begin._

_Signed,_

_Tsunade._

"Well I guess we're first Shikamaru." Temari announced, hopping off of the counter that she had previously been perched on.

"Meh, we still have five minutes." he drawled as he made his way to the futon.

"Ugh, men!" she exclaimed as she stomped over to him and smacked him on the side of his head.

"Damn troublesome woman..." he grumbled as he slowly got up.

"Hmph." she grunted as she stomped outside and slammed the door shut.

"You're screwed man." Kiba commented.

"Why?" he asked as he, grudgingly, got up and got his bag.

"You have to work with her all angry and stuff, you'll be lucky if you get a good shot in." Sasuke added.

"I-I'd apologize if I w-were you S-shikamaru." Hinata offered.

"Meh." he drawled as he swung a dark green bag with a _restricted_ sign on it over his shoulder.

"Good luck, man. You're gonna need it." Kiba called as Shikamaru shut the door.

"So now what do we do?" Tenten asked.

"Uh...does anyone have any cards?" Sakura asked.

* * *

"Damn, Hinata. Who knew you were so good at B.S? You're like a human lie detector!" Kiba exclaimed as he forked over ten dollars.

"I-I used t-to p-play with my s-sister, Hanabi." she explained, her face going redder by the second.

"Well, now that I'm twenty bucks poorer, lets' do something else before I lose any more money." Tenten said as she slapped down her cards.

"Um...a-actually it's t-time to go K-Kiba" Hinata said.

"Okay then, well have fun guys!" Kiba said as he jumped up and quickly retrieved a grey bag from his-well everyone's-room.

As they opened the door to leave Temari stomped inside muttering about 'the damn man' and 'can't make a decision to save his life.' Shikamaru soon followed mumbling 'meh' and 'damn troublesome woman'.

"S-so we'll b-be off n-now..." Hinata said as she and Kiba walked out the door.

"So...how'd it go?" Ino faux-cheerily asked.

"Hn." they both replied agitatedly.

"Come _on_ you guys!" she wailed, dying for details.

"That damn man-" she began as she whipped around to face Ino, pointing accusingly at him.

"That troublesome woman-" he began as he, too, faced Ino.

"He kept telling me to 'turn my head...no wait...turn it back' it's infuriating!" she roared.

"She couldn't take instructions if they hit her in the head!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" she yelled, turning to face him.

"YOU HEARD ME!" he yelled back, also turning to face her.

"I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOU'D PIN THIS ON _ME_!" she said incredulously.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'D PIN IT ON _ME_!" he retorted, waving around the roll of film above his head.

"GUYS!" Ino interjected, trying to stop them before they murdered each-other.

"WHAT?" they simultaneously yelled.

"Cool it!" Sakura added. Temari glared at Shikamaru and snatched the film from his hands.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I'm going to deliver it to Shizune, I'll be back in a minute or so." she said scathingly as she began to walk towards Shizune's office.

"I guess you didn't take Hinata's advice." Chouji noted, earning a groan from Shikamaru.

"You still have a chance to apologize!" Ino suggested, waggling her finger side to side.

"No." he replied.

"Come _on_ Shikamaru!" Sakura added in.

"No." he repeated, more adamant than the first time.

"You know that we won't stop bugging you until you do." Ino said in a sugary sweet voice.

"...fine." he grumbled.

"We knew you'd see the light." Sakura happily said. As soon as Temari entered the room, seemingly a little bit calmer, Shikamaru walked up to her and mumbled something. Then they both walked into the kitchen and shut the door, causing nearly everyone to scramble to listen next to the door.

"What are they saying?" Chouji asked, since he was furthest from the door.

"Um...something about 'directions...' or was it 'instructions'?" Sakura said.

"It was instructions. Wait I heard something about 'women, can't...' uh I couldn't catch the rest." Ino said.

"Yeah. She's saying something like 'chauvinistic son of a bitch' or something." Sakura finished.

"Did you hear that?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like a-" Neji started, his interest perking up as he rose from the couch.

"Kiyotsuna Josaku Gyuto hitting a board." Tenten finished for him.

"Wow. I didn't know you knew your knives so well." Neji said, impressed and surprised.

"I have a thing for weapons." she replied nonchalantly, although her cheeks were tinted with the slightest hint of pink.

"Hn." he replied, or more of grunted.

"Wait, they're saying something else..." Sakura said. Everyone waited eagerly, well except for Sasuke and Neji who were still sitting on the couch, when _bam_ the door flew open onto everyone's face.

"That teaches you guys to eavesdrop!" Temari smirked triumphantly as she stepped over her roommates.

"Ino! Chouji!" Kiba hollered as they came inside. They walked into the living room only to see that to their left were four people, each holding an ice pack to their head.

"W-what h-happend?" Hinata asked, her voice full of worry. They all pointed to Temari, who was playing with an off-white hand-held fan with purple dots, and Shikamaru, who was sleeping soundly.

"Oh, did ya eavesdrop?" Kiba asked, already suspecting he knew the answer.

"Yeah." Sakura grumbled as she held her head in pain.

"Y-you should've known that t-they would get m-mad." Hinata scolded, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of it.

"Yeah, anyways Ino and Chouji, your time is ticking away." Kiba said as he glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Oh crap!" Ino yelped as she stumbled up and quickly scurried to the door. Chouji got up and ran to get his camera bag. He came out with a dark red bag and they each darted outside.

"So what now?" Temari asked.

"Uh, does anyone know any good games?" Sakura asked.

"I have a shougi board..." Shikamaru suggested.

"O-okay that's a s-start..." Hinata mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm up for it." Temari said. Soon enough everyone was crowded around the shougi board watching Shikamaru practically destroy everyone in shougi. Well, that was until Temari was up.

"Ready, troublesome woman?" he challenged, looking forward to the game for once.

"Bring it on pineapple head." she retorted. They set up the game and, unlike many other people, he didn't wipe her out by the fifth move. In fact he didn't win until the sixty-eighth move when her last piece was completely cornered. She, of course, didn't surrender but lost with dignity; then, once the game was finished, she accused him of cheating.

* * *

"Tenten, it's time." Neji stated as he stood up.

"Oh, okay. You ready?" she asked. Neji promptly got a black camera bag from the bedroom.

"Ne-jiii, Ten-tennnn!" Ino yelled.

"Come, Tenten." Neji commanded. She soon followed.

"I'm going to give the film to Shizune, Ino." Chouji said.

"Oh damn." Kiba moaned as he felt the roll still in his jacket.

"W-what K-kiba-san?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Uh...I'll be right back." He replied, dashing in the direction of Tsunade's office. About ten minutes later Neji and Tenten came into the living room, already engaged in an animated discussion consisting of 'which weapon was the most deadly' and 'what each-others' accuracy rate was when throwing knives at a target-board'.

"So how'd it go?" Sakura asked.

"It went well, thank you for inquiring Sakura-san." said Neji.

"Oh, I have to drop off the film before I forget!" Tenten reminded herself as she darted to Tsunade's office.

"I'll get my bag." Sasuke said as he got up.

"See ya later!" Sakura called to everyone as she went out the door

"So, what should we do now? I mean we've already played B.S, Shougi, and we've spied on Temari and Shikamaru. What else is there to do?" Ino complained.

"Why don't we just relax?" Shikamaru asked as she left.

"For once I agree with pineapple head." Temari agreed as she flopped down on the couch.

"W-well i-is a-anyone h-hungry? I-I c-could m-make some s-snacks o-or an e-early lunch o-or s-something." Hinata offered.

"Ooh! Perfect! We should all make some sweets or something!" Ino exclaimed excitedly.

"Uh...I'm not very good in the kitchen." Tenten muttered while scratching the back of her head.

"Nonsense! Everyone can be 'good in the kitchen'! We'll just teach you!" she exclaimed, motioning to the rest of the room.

"If they give in, can we relax?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uh-huh." She innocently replied.

* * *

**One batch of cookies later**

* * *

"What did you do?" Ino screeched as she took out the batch of cookies.

"Uh, I don't know?" Tenten replied.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'? The cookies are ruined!" She wailed.

"I-it's okay T-tenten-san. We have cupcakes, also." Hinata said, pointing to the cupcakes she had made.

"Yeah. So why don't we go over the instructions again, to see what you missed." Temari offered, walking over to the cookbook that Hinata had brought from home.

"Okay, so we mixed all the ingredients together...let's see..." she said as she hovered over the book and accidentally dropping small piles of the so-called 'cookie' onto the counter, she then began reading:

_"**Chocolate Chip Cookies**_

_Ingredients:_

_2 1/4 cups all-purpose flour_

_1 teaspoon baking soda_

_1 teaspoon salt_

_1 cup (2 sticks) butter, softened_

_3/4 cup granulated sugar_

_3/4 cup packed brown sugar_

_1 teaspoon vanilla extract_

_2 large eggs_

_2 cups (12-oz. pkg.) Semi sweet chocolate morsels._

_1 cup chopped nuts_"

Tenten scrambled over to look at the ingredients and took a sharp inhale of breath.

"What is it, Tenten?" Temari asked.

"Ooh, it said '2 1/4 cups all-purpose flour' I thought it said '1/4'" she replied, pointing to the small chocolate stain on the '2'. Ino smacked her head and rolled her eyes.

"Wow, Tenten. Uh, how did you survive without a chef or something?" Temari asked.

"Uh, yeah well I ordered a lot of take out and those instant meal things." she sheepishly replied.

"We're back!!" Sakura hollered from the living room.

"What's that smell?" Sasuke asked disgustedly.

"Uh...about that..." Tenten started to explain.

"Tenten here killed the cookies." Neji stated simply.

"I didn't kill them...per say." she mumbled.

* * *

Author's Note: Hehe so you know the drill, I'd love it if you'd review but it still means a lot to me that you've all read this far :)


	5. The Results

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_.

**

* * *

The Results

* * *

**

"-and so then forehead here put in her 'brunette' hair dye and the by the time she'd already put all the bottle in her hair, I realized that it said 'brink pink' instead of 'brunette'. Least to say that forehead bitched about it for the whole rest of the year 'cause she couldn't dye it again or it'd have some big affect on her hair and cause it to all fall out." Ino said as she recounted the tale of how Sakura got her...unique hair color.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that they let me into this internship with it. I mean, pink hair isn't exactly 'in' if you kno-" Sakura continued, pausing and raising her eyebrow as Shizune came racing into the living room.

"Everyone, Tsunade is waiting for you. She's to give you her your results on your photo-shoot today." Shizune said as she came to a halt.

"I'll finish later." Sakura said as she got up, dusted herself off (she was laying on the floor), and started to follow Shizune. They all followed Shizune down to Tsunade's office and, from there, into another room that had a projector set up and a small desk in the front of the room. Tsunade was sitting at the desk, awaiting their arrival.

"About time." she grumbled under her breath as they all filed into the room.

"Okay so, this is how this is gonna go. I'm going to call you up in the order that the photo-shoots took place and them I'm gonna give you some pointers, just tell you if I liked the picture, and what you could do to make it better." Tsunade said concisely, looking at them as if to ask if there were any questions. After a few seconds of silence she continued.

"Okay, so Shikamaru Nara and Temari no Sabaku are up first." she said as she pulled out their folder and clicked a button on a remote, making it so a picture of Temari was blown-up onto the projector screen.

"This photo is pretty good for rookies such as yourselves. Shikamaru, from what I can tell from her personality so far, you've captured her fiery personality quite well in this picture. However, you've given the photo a softer feel because of her light and soft background." Tsunade began as she turned to the projector screen.

"As good as this photos is, my sources have told me that the process of getting these photos taken was pretty difficult for you two." she continued.

"Wait-what 'sources'?" Temari demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"Er-it doesn't concern you two right now. Anyways, apparently throughout the whole photo-shoot you two were bickering non-stop and were just at each-others' throats." she continued, looking at them as if daring them to object. Since they continued to hold their silence, albeit grudgingly, she continued.

"So what you two have to work on is your communication skills. I'll monitor you two using my sources during your next photo-shoot. If everything goes well, then you're off the hook. However, if you two continue to bicker then you'll go into remedial counseling." she finished, happy with the punishment she had chosen and bemused at their shocked expressions.

"_T-therapy_? You're suggesting that we go through _counseling_ just because we aren't two peas in a friggin' pod?" Temari scoffed.

"Well it's either that or you two leave the internship; without a refund or having learned anything. You choose." Tsunade countered, forcing Temari into a corner with her simple and rational logic. Temari sneered, grumbled a bit, and muttered "fine." as she stomped back to her place in the line.

"Okay now that that's all cleared up, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka are up." Tsunade said as she motioned for them to come forward.

"Your picture, as far as I can tell, does in fact capture Hinata's innocent and kind nature. However, you never really changed it up. It seemed like throughout the whole roll it was just the same pose and such." she began as she went through their folder.

"Now, from what my sources have told me, it seems like you weren't really telling her what to do. You left her in her own comfort zone and never pushed her to go out of the box, to do something wild and crazy. Although it's her nature, sometimes you, as the photographer, have to direct them and really tell them what is good for you and her, not just her." she continued.

"So, for your next photo-shoot I'd like for you two to try new things. I want you to take chances, go with your gut instinct and just let loose. Although you have that whole 'innocent librarian' look going for you, you need to be able to do more than one demeanor if you really want to make it in this business." she finished as she motioned for them to go back to their places.

"Okay so next up is...Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akimichi." Tsunade said as she ruffled through her papers and such and came to their folder. She put their best photo up on the projector and waited till Chouji got to the platform to start.

"So, although this is quite a good photo, I don't really feel like you captured Ino's personality. You simply had her pose, which she is good at, and you snapped the picture. You need to try to incorporate her personality into the photos more. She is, as the rest of the models are, a beautiful young woman and she is very photogenic but you need to bring her personality into the picture. Something that we really emphasize at this academy is that models aren't just pretty girls or hot guys, there's more to modeling than striking a pose." she said, pausing to take a breath.

"So, for your next photo-shoot you are to really capture Ino's personality. You need to find out what she's like and you need to, somehow, convey that into the picture. You want the person looking at the picture to be able to see what she's feeling." Tsunade said as she waved them off.

"Up next is...Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." Tsuande called as she pulled a file from her desk and put up their best picture.

"This picture, I feel, has a great aesthetic balance. You capture Sakura's genuine personality while adding your own spruce of creativity to further brighten Sakura's personality. I really like how you accentuated the cherry blossom tree to keep with and complement her eccentric hair-color." Tsunade said.

"Although, I head that you two barely talked throughout the whole photo-shoot. Part of this whole experience is learning how to bond with your co-workers and to make them feel comfortable with the photographer. If the model is tense and uncomfortable, you are more likely to get a worse shot than if she were comfortable and at ease. So, for your next photo-shoot I want you to talk. Talk about your likes, dislikes, your family, friends." Tsunade advised as she motioned for them to go back to their places.

"And lastly is Tenten and Neji Hyuga." Tsunade said as she grabbed their folder and put their best picture on the projector.

"I have to say that choosing your best photo was quite hard, because they all were so different that it was hard to even compare on to another. That's a good thing, by the way. It's good to take different approaches to a photo-shoot. That way, your buyer will have more of a variety to choose from so if they don't like one picture you just throw out two pictures instead of the whole batch. However, I heard from my sources that you two actually hit it off quite well...in fact some interpreted your actions as...flirtatious." Tsunade finished, eyeing them both and smiling bemusedly at their shocked expressions. Ino's jaw had dropped while Hinata was trying, and failing, to hide her laughter at the thought of the Neji that she knew doing something such as _flirting_.

"W-we weren't _flirting_, Tsunade-sama! Really, I mean we were just talking about all our extra-curricular activities and such!" Tenten insisted, still shocked at Tsunade's assumption.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. We were simply discussing each-others' daily lives and that is what you wanted us to do, is it not?" Neji asked calmly.

"Well yes but, getting _too _acquainted wasn't exactly the er-purpose of this whole academy." Tsunade continued, having trouble wording her response.

"So, anyways, my advice to you guys is to stick to talking of extra-curricular activities and to keep up the good work." Tsunade finished, giving a wicked smile as she pulled a bottle of sake from her desk.

"You're dismissed, dinner's in half an hour!" she called as they began to file outside of her office.

* * *

"So, you two were _flirting_?" Ino asked airily as soon as Neji and Tenten were out of Tsunade's office.

"We were simply talking about e-" Tenten repeated, as insistent as before.

"Uh-huh _right_ Tenten." she replied mischievously, smirking as Tenten grumbled and made some excuse to go outside to "practice" something-or-other. As soon as Tenten left, Ino averted her attention to Neji, who was already heading for the kitchen to avoid her questioning.

"I'm willing to bet that they didn't just _talk _during their photo-shoot." Ino said to Sakura as she sat down on the couch.

"I don't know, I mean they don't seem like the kind of people to just start making-out after nearly just meeting each-other." she replied, looking pointedly at Ino.

"Okay so that was just once and it was at a party and we were drunk-" she insisted, turning to Shikamaru. He winced at what he knew was the inevitable.

"I mean, tell them Shikamaru!" she insisted. At that moment several things happened, Shikamaru groaned and banged his head against his hand repetitively, Tenten and Neji chose that exact moment to return, and the rest of the room was left speechless.

"What happened? You all look like Shikamaru grew another head." Tenten said, wishing she could take a picture of their shocked expressions.

"Don't you guys act so surprised that I kissed Shikamaru." Ino said flippantly, causing Tenten to nearly drop her jaw.

"_You _dated _him_?" Temari asked incredulously.

"Somebody sounds _jealous_." Sakura said faux-sweetly.

"No! I mean-why would I like such a-" Temari replied quickly.

"You know I'm still here, right?" Shikamaru interjected, cross at where the conversation was headed.

"Dinner!" Shizune called from the kitchen.

"I'm willing to bet that they'll be at each-others' throats by the end of dinner." Sakura predicted to Tenten, watching as Temari rolled her eyes and stalk to the table.

"It's definitely going to be an er-interesting dinner." Tenten said as they made their way to the dinner table.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you like it! Sorry it's a bit late! Happy Fourth of July, everybody!


End file.
